


Happy Birthday!

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Buckys Birthday, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Loss, Medical Trauma, Not too much detail, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Sadness, This idea came from a movie trailer, this is us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea came from the new movie trailer this is us (link below in notes) where the reader has triplets but she loses one and there is a mixture between pain, loss, suffering and happy because two survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

Feeling a warm body slid up next to you and a cold hand graze the bottom of your growing stomach you turn slightly, seeing your husband Bucky Barnes pressing a kiss to your shoulder.  
“Good Morning,{Y/N}, and you three in there.” You had been pregnant with triplets for eight months now and it was starting to feel cramped. You had felt the babies kicking you each day and it was getting worse the closer to your due date. Bucky kissed you lovingly on your soft lips before helping you from the bed and onto the couch in the main room. Heading over to the kitchen Bucky set out a pan, waiting on what you wanted for breakfast.  
“What does the family want this morning? Eggs? Bacon? Waffles?” All of it sounded great to you but today was Bucky’s birthday and you had gotten him a cupcake yesterday with help from your best friend.  
“You see that box in the fridge? Open it…” Bucky took out a small black box and cut the white ribbon around it. Flipping open the top there was a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and blue sprinkles all over it. Bucky grabbed the box, moving over to the couch where you were sitting. Kissing you hard he sat down next to you being mindful of the bump.  
“Happy Birthday...and i have another surprise for you” Bucky smiled at you before kissing you again.  
“Follow me.” Bucky helped you off of the couch, helping you over to the bathroom. Tossing a small towel at him you pointed to the bed.  
“Get in your suit..” Chewing your inner lip,Bucky looked at the towel smirking before he walked away. You took out a white striped candle from the bathroom you had set earlier, lighting it with a match. Bucky meanwhile had striped down to his Birthday suit and sat on the corner of the bed watching the door.  
“Okay, I’m ready.”  
“Suit’s on?”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
“Your birthday suit?”  
“Only one I’ve got..” Swaying your hips as much as you could you held the lit cupcake loosely in your hand. You were still in your blue sweats and white top from this morning but you could tell Bucky didn’t care by his reaction. Giggling as you stepped into the full frame of the door, Bucky’s eyes looked you over intently while he chewed his lip hard, full of want. You held up the cupcake to him and he blew out the candle before taking a big bite out of it. Leaving the remaining icing on his lip he stood up letting the towel fall to reveal his already hard cock. Kissing you, you licked the excess icing off of his lip. Moving over to the bed slowly Bucky took over after you laid down on the bed, his naked self cuddling behind you. Hungrily kissing your lips you don’t fight that much letting him access to your mouth. Bucky’s fingers tangled in your hair while his other hand was on the bottom of your stomach. Kissing down your chin across your jawline Bucky started running his fingers in tiny circles on the bottom of your exposing stomach.  
“How could you possibly want me right now?” Bucky was pressing little kisses all over your neck, his stubble prickling you with every one.  
“In any state, my wife, you arouse me.” Bucky continued kissing your neck while you rolled your eyes to the back of your head in pleasure.  
“Bet I can make that go away?” Bucky kissed you again on the lips before focusing more on your neck and behind your ears.  
“There’s nothing you could say that’s-”  
“My water just broke…” Bucky raised his head from your neck meeting eye contact.  
“Yep.” Bucky moved off of the bed quickly slipping on his clothes.  
“Yeah.” sighing regretfully you get off the bed and the both of you rush to the door. Getting into his blue camry downstairs in the garage Bucky speeds off in direction of the hospital. PIcking up Bucky’s phone you called your best friend and her husband Steve, so they could be there like you had promised her. You felt a contraction rip through you after you hung up the phone causing Bucky to press on the gas, speeding to the hospital now. When you arrived at the hospital there was a wheelchair waiting for you in the lobby and a nurse rushed you and Bucky off to a delivery room. Hooking you up to all different monitors and having you change into a gown you pulled your {Y/H/C} hair back into a messy low bun behind your head and waited. Your best friend and Steve came in just as another contraction started. Taking Bucky’s hand you held it tightly against your chest. There were much worse than what you had read, feeling a baby kick you, you jumped a little.  
“Alrighty, Mrs. Barnes. This is the biggest and possibly the most painful moment in your life. Now which one of you is pregnant?” Making you laugh the doctor sat in his stool checking how much your cervix was dilated.  
“Just two more centimeters, and we are ready to begin.” Bucky kissed your hand while you heard three faint heartbeats from the monitor.  
“Come up with any names yet?”  
“Well now that you’re here we want you and Steve to name one of the boys.” Your friend’s eye welt up with tears while you smiled happily at her.  
“Well for the girl, Olivia Grace, the other boy will be Elliot Cole.”  
“Perfect name already in my head. Andrew Mason. “Drew” for short.” You held out your hands to hug your friend before another contraction ripped through you this one being the most painful. Your rates spiked and a nurse escorted Steve and your friend out into the hall without protest.  
“Wait! I want {Bff’s name}, with me.” The nurse allowed her to come inside the room with you and Bucky. The doctor sterilized and the nurses helping him, got you into a healthy position to have the babies. You were gripping Bucky’s hand tightly ready for your next stage to begin in your life.  
“Okay,[Y/N] I’m gonna need you to push in 3..2..1..push!” Leaning up you push, screaming in [pain at the force. “Good, baby, just a few more times.” The doctor cleaned up some blood around your bits. He urged you to push once more. Seeing the head Bucky’s eye lit up at sight of his child. Taking in a deep breath you push once more, getting past the baby’s shoulders. Your best friend right beside you, coaching you on. Bucky watched the doctor intently as he gripped tighter on your hand. “Come on, [Y/N], Just one more.” You closed your eyes pushing with all of your force you screamed at the top of your lungs while the doctor cut the cord, handing the bloody baby to the nurse. “He is looking good.” “You hear that baby, we got our boy.” Feeling your eyes rolling to the back of your head you began feeling dizzy and started fading in and out. “[Y/N]” You best friend shaking your arm a bit looked at one of the nurses. “Something’s not...right.” the words come breathlessly out of your mouth. The doctor was watching for your second child as he directed a nurse to get you some oxygen. The nurse strapped a breathing cup over your nose and mouth. “I’m sorry, What’s happening?” Bucky’s face was full of distress for you. “Sir, your wife is in distress, James.” Two nurses rushed your best friend and Bucky outside in the hall where Steve was waiting. Standing up Steve waited for some news. Bucky pushed past a nurse quickly but the other nurse grabbed him in time before they took you off into another room. “What’s going on? Did she have the babies?” Steve urgently wrapping an arm around your best friend. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and watched an empty room. “They said she was in distress and took her somewhere. SHe had her first boy then something went wrong.” Bucky was silent, only worry in the world was for you and the babies. Not knowing anything, he had no information on you or the babies. He sat down in one of the purple chairs outside in the hall, holding his head in his hands. “Buck, [Y/N]’s strong, she’ll pull through.” Steve’s hand rested on Bucky’s back. “But what if she’s not Steve, She had so many complications during her pregnancy, she might not.” Bucky’s eyes were welling up with tears at the thought of losing you. “Just send loving thoughts her way. It’ll help.” Your best friend comforting Bucky. His mind was already on you. Bucky got up and began pacing the width of the hallway, his hand going through his hair him chewing his inner cheek, tears still filling his eyes. Your best friend stood up seeing a nurse in pink come up Bucky. “Your wife is fine, she is back in her room but the doctor needs to speak with you first. She is asking however for [BF/N].” Bucky motioned for your best friend and Steve to go into the room while Bucky looked through the window, seeing you smiled gently at your friend and Steve. Your eyes locked with Bucky who was watching from outside. “Mr. Barnes?” Bucky turned around to see the doctor standing behind him, clutching his cap. “Your wife is fine and you have a beautiful baby girl and boy waiting on you. But we lost the third child...his cord was wrapped around his throat.” Bucky’s tears spilled over to his cheeks, Holding his mouth with his hands. Bucky sat down in a chair, letting the tears fall from his eyes. The doctor sat down in the chair beside Bucky, sitting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “But you have two beautiful and healthy children and looks like to me they got a pretty good father.” Bucky nodded his head as the doctor walked away from him. Bucky wiped his hair back and felt his breath fading with every thought. How am I supposed to tell [Y/N]...Bucky wiped his tears away quickly when he saw Steve coming out into the hallway. “Buck, She’s asking for you.” Seeing Bucky was distraught, he sat down next to Bucky. “Buck…” “We lost the third baby…” “Bucky, you have two children waiting on you and a beautiful wife in that room wanting to see her loving husband. Now [BF/N] can keep her busy if you want to go get your children.” Bucky wiped some tears on his jeans, standing he gave Steve a hug and went into the room where you were. A smile instantly coming across your face at the sight of Bucky, your eyes were heavy, barely being kept open. Bucky rushed over to you, planting several kisses on your dry lips. “You did it baby. I love you so much.” Grabbing his wrist you lay your head back against your pillow. “Have you seen them yet? How are they.” “You’re first. How are you feeling?” “I’ll be better when I know about my children.” Bucky felt doubt sweep across his face while he kissed your hand, departing out of the room to go see the two children. “Just relax [Y/N], Bucky will be back in no time with your three babies.” your best friend wiped some of your hair away before Steve pulled her aside. Closed smiled lightly turning your head to rest. “They lost the third baby.” Your best friend covered her mouth in shock and watched you quietly dozing. “Is Buck gonna tell her?” “After Bucky brings in the two, I hope.” Steve took your best friends hand and kissed her palm while she watched over you. Meanwhile Bucky had made his way down to the nursery viewing and his two babies were in the front for everyone to see. The boy had your eyes and Bucky’s brown hair. While the girl smiled with Bucky’s blue eyes shining along with your {H/C} against the hospital lights. A smile was plastered on Bucky’s face as he put a hand against the glass. A nurse inside the room, motioned him back to the door. “Are those your two in the front?” Bucky nodded his head. “We were just about to bring them to your room. If you want to head back we will be there soon.” Bucky nodded not breaking his stare at the babies. Walking back to your room he knew he was gonna have to tell you about the third baby soon. Not knowing what he was gonna say, or how, nothing came to mind. Pushing open the door you were sound asleep, recovering from the trauma. “She say anything, while I was gone?” Your best friend shook her head no and Bucky grabbed your still hand. “[Y/N], baby, Ready to meet our two diamonds?” The look of confusion crossed your face as Bucky’s eyes filled with tears. “Two? What where'd…” You choked up losing your voice. The monitors were silently beeping and Bucky hugged you tightly. “They lost one of the boys.” Bucky’s lips grazed your cheek while you clung onto his shirt. Bucky laid down on the bed next you, having you cuddle into his chest, your tears staining his shirt. “Hey we have two beautiful children coming to meet you and me, and you need to put on that brave face that I know is inside of you and you know what else I know? That, that little boy is right here holding on tightly to your heart. He is never gonna let go. He will always be with you and you will always be with him.” Sniffling a bit Bucky wiped away most of your tears except for the ones that were caught in your eyelashes. “Okay, who where is ready to meet their parents?” A nurse dressed in yellow came into the room pushing two carts one with the girl and the other held the boy. Bucky picked up the girl first handing her to you while Bucky held the baby boy in his arms. Your best friend wandered over to see the babies and she smiled at you. “She’s got your nose, [Y/N].” “Have we got any names yet?” You shook your head ready to tell the nurse their names but forgetting about what to name the boy. “For the girl Olivia Grace Barnes, and the boy.” You glanced up at Bucky lovingly before turning to your best friend. “Elliot Cole Andrew Barnes.” The nurse nodded, leaving the babies with you. “Here, [BF/N]” Holding up Olivia to your friend she cradled her against her chest while Bucky sat down next to you holding Elliot. “They are perfect.” Mouthing hi over and over to your little boy he smiled a little and Bucky set him in your arms. Bucky kissed you passionately before cuddling up next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfUiKg28r_M


End file.
